


Return to Sender

by ZaliaChimera



Series: Zalia's Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Confusion, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: Wash has something important to ask the new neighbour. Things don't quite go as planned.





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt from a Kink Prompt Generator. 
> 
> Prompt for this was: mistaken identity + masturbation (with an audience) 
> 
> Notes on the Dubcon warning: Tucker was absolutely intending to have sex with someone he'd never met. It was just a different person he'd never met before.

"Damn, she didn't say you'd be this hot!"

Wash blinks, brow furrowing in confusion. He starts to ask, but then the guy has a hand on the small of his back, and is ushering him inside. He is... really fucking hot actually, if Wash is honest with himself. Dark skin and gorgeous dark amber eyes and oh fuck, is that hand moving down to his- yes, yes it is. His ass is being groped .

Wash is strangely okay with this but-

"I came to-"

“Yeah, yeah!" the guy says, flashing him a thousand watt smile that makes goosebumps raise across Wash's arms.

Christ, he'd never realised his new neighbour was this hot. That's what he gets for never socialising with other people on the street.

"It's fine," the guy continues. "Kai invited you and explained everything. We're all friends here."

He's led downstairs and feels the time to explain slipping away and falling into a mire of awkwardness.

He’d feel more concerned that he’s being led down towards the basement; this is how horror movies start after all, but there’s music coming from behind the door down there. When it’s thrown open, gentle red and blue light comes from beyond it. Wash can see *figures* moving inside. 

"Um-" he has to explain. He can’t let this go on any longer. Oh god...

The guy gives his ass a pinch and ushers him inside and Wash's heart is pounding and he thinks he's in love. Or at least, in serious lust.

Inside the room there are definitely people moving. Naked people. Very naked people doing very naked things to each other. All he can do is stare for a moment and what the fuck has he walked in on?

A hand claps onto his shoulder. The guy, the very hot guy, is already stripping off his shirt and holy shit he is ripped. Wash is pretty sure he's drooling. Once again, the thought of what he’s there for slides right out of his head.

"So, if you want to get your clothes off, we can get started," the guy says. He looks Wash up and down with a predatory expression that Wash swears makes his dick half hard immediately. "Gotta say I'm looking forward to this. Kai knows the best people."

And Wash... Wash drops his hands to the fastening of his jeans and gives up on ever explaining that he just wanted to ask them to move their car.


End file.
